Frore - The Blizzard Spreads
by Wertyfun12
Summary: An alternate history before any events in Dragon Ball take place, including origin of Frieza's species, origin of fusion dance, the origin of saiyans, and many other concepts I may explore.


Helman hadn't expected much to happen tonight. As the creak of the wood porch beneath him reached his ears, he was quite relaxed by the sound. His busy day on his farm had left him tired, yet satisfied as only a hard day's work could leave him. He had been getting ready for the harvesting of his field the next day. All his farming tools he kept on the porch with him as he hadn't had a chance to put them back in the shed. They were the only things he knew he could rely on. Looking out over his fields, he felt a simple pleasure from the fact he needed nothing but his own grit. He only had his essentials on his farm, which wasn't much considering he had no others to support. Helman considered interaction with others to be more effort than it was worth. God only knew why people drove him crazy. He closed his eyes for a moment giving thanks for all he had.

Fate was determined to change this for Helman, however. A streak of light began to sear the night sky. It grew from a shooting star, to a blazing comet, to an inferno that outshone everything around it. It was only when he opened his eyes from the heat did Helman see that the object was heading for the field closest to the house. The fear was enough to make him stumble right out of his rocking chair. Realizing he didn't have time to get inside, he jumped to the ground for a low profile and covered his head. He began to pray intensely; prayers that God wouldn't smite him where he lay. Not long after, came a tremendous crash. Hot wind burned his cheek, and then silence. Lowering his hand from his face, he was greeted with a stinging sensation in his nostrils. It was the smell of something rotten being burned. When he was able to properly see once more, He was greeted by a large crater. It stretched out a considerable distance through his fields. All the crops that weren't burned were crushed by the force of impact from what appeared to be an egg in the center of the crater. Helman felt an ominous _something_ from the object. This thing wasn't natural. It was perfectly round and spotless, except for a pitch black spot at its top.

His fear was only temporary as Helman realized the whatever it was had just destroyed any hope of survival he had on his own. At first, denial. Soon he realized this was real. His life was ruined in one fell swoop. His fury built into an angry cry as he grabbed a metal hoe off the porch and rushed into the crater. He could tell his home had been damaged as well by the impact. Whatever this thing was, he was going to pay it back for what it had just done. He had always had issues controlling his anger and now was no different. It was one of many things that kept him away from others. Helman could feel the residual heat from the crash, but his rage drove him further. When he arrived at the egg, he had one thought left. _Destroy_. With both arms raised he put all his wrath into one swing. A resounding crack came from the egg. Helman, now breathing deeply, could feel his anger ebbing away now. When he took a look at the damage he dealt, something was very wrong though.

His hoe pierced the shell, but whatever was inside now had a hand gripping the end of the instrument, its fingers clasping the blade. The hand was not human. It was white as bone, thin and sickly. It had far too much strength behind its pull. A scream was building in Helman's throat now, with fear like he had never known overtook him. He was now certain he had seen a demon. The demon hand reached out of the egg and a glow began to form in the palm of it. Helman's scream cut through the dark as a ball of light flew through his chest and into the night sky. As he fell back, vision now blurring, he could see the egg burst apart. From it emerged a beast. Its body looked weak, but its movements betrayed great power just below the surface. The flesh was as white as the hand, with the shoulders and knees were black. It was human, but oh so not. It gave one disturbingly quick glance, before taking off at an unholy speed. Helman's last thought as he gasped before losing consciousness was that Armageddon had finally arrived.


End file.
